Turtle From The East
by k2dm2dc
Summary: Mei Pieh Chi paid a visit to New York to save Yoshi's life. But she gets caught up in the whole city's drama once she meets the other turtles. Will she concentrate enough to save the man's life?
1. chapter 1

My first story using this app, I'm more of Wattpad but I just wanna get a few books on here...enjoy :P

Chapter One

"What do you want Draggo? For the thousands time, I do not possess such great power." An old man said talking a weird mirror. It showed no reflection, instead it showed a desert looking area with things looking like the Northern Lights swirling across the sky.

The one known as Draggo was a big red dragon, one of those Chinese types. He popped his head through the mirror and growled at the old man. "Do not lie to me Master Chung, I can sense the Chi energy all over you," he growled.

The old stood from his kneeling position shaking a little, not from fear, but fr his old age, he was one hundred and fifty years old. "Even if I did have my Chi, I would never give it to a man like you. You are a careless creature, destructive and irresponsible." This only made the dragon angrier.

"Fine! If I won't get I want, I will take away something you loved dearly. Your best friend Hamato Yoshi. The rat is getting as old as you, it would be easy to destroy him with one blow!" Draggo laughed deeply.

The old man shook his head in disgrace. "Yoshi will never die so easily, he is as skilled as me. We both raised powerful ninjas, who will be willing to take you out!"

"Grr, you dare to tempt me? Just wait and you will see." Draggo growled before backing into the mirror once more. It was a mirror he was trapped in, unable to escape. He needs Chi energy to set himself free from his prison. The mirror is a dream realm. If Master Chung falls asleep, Draggo will easily take advantage of him in his sleep. This is why the old man never rests. He can't afford for this monster to escape into the real world.

Another person emerged from the doorway in the room Master Chung was in. It was a bigger figure wearing a long brown coat covering it's whole body, it then spoke soflty. "I heard everything Master Chung. Can Draggo really kill Hamato Yoshi?" It was a female.

"Oh Mei Pieh Chi, do not lose hope my dear, I have a plan." He replied, Mei nodded and waited for him to continue, "I am sending you to New York where Master Yoshi is. There you will help him incase he gets trapped in the dream realm."

"But Master, I cannot leave you unattended and we are in China, how am I going to reach New York?" The young girl asked as soon as he finished saying her task.

"Mei, you are a strong brave woman. I raised you for sixteen years. I trained you in becoming a Shinobi and Ninjistu. You are aware of your surroundings and very careful. I believe in you my daughter." Mei didn't realize that her Master had been standing infront of her, proud and strong. He was holding her hands high to her chest.

Mei wiggled her hands from his and placed her hand on her head and placed it backwards removing her hoodie. She wasn't a young lady, but a young female mutant turtle. She wore a light blue mask with a long braid at the end. She also wore a necklace which held a Yin Yang which was given to her at birth.

"I will do it father, I will do it for Master Yoshi."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It took Mei a long time to say her farewell. She would hate to leave her Master, she guesses at this age of sixteen she can take good care of herself. Mei didn't take too much, only a knapsack which contained her person journal, some snacks and that's just about it. She planned to hitch hike a ship to get to New York since she can't be seen as a mutant taking a plane, wouldn't end well.

"It's time you go my daughter." Master Chung said as Mei placed her coat on her body again. She paused and looked at him as he stood a few feet from the doorway. A warm smile went on her face. "I wish you all the best Mei."

"Stay safe Master." She took a bow in response and exited the room closing the door behind her. Master Chung closed his eyes with a small nod and opened them again. He turned around to kneel infront of the mirror once more to watch. The poor old man hadn't slept in ten years. He usedost of his Chi energy to keep himself awake and the other some to train Mei. Mei Pieh Chi tends to have troubles controlling her Chi, bit with more practice she became better. **Mei Pieh Chi P.O.V** I sighed as I stepped unto the bridge which lead from the small home to to the village in China. I looked back on my home and headed off. I pulled my hoodie more over my face. Underneath the bridge was a water that flowed east with numerous lily pads and Sakura leaves. The Sakura tress stood up ahead in a beautiful garden. The thing about being a Shinobi, is to live in a place of peace and beauty and this was it. Hopefully New York has the same experience.

The docks was further north, I had a long walk to go, but at this time of year the streets are packed. It was July first, New Year's for China. This is the perfect opportunity, since the streets will be busy, no one will notice me. Hopefully.

I stood at a gate which lead straight into the village. There I saw people carrying decorated dragon costumes, party lights, lanterns, it was packed! A small smile went on my face as I stepped onto the crowd. A few people bumped into me but didn't care, they all seemed to be in a rush.

The sun was setting, I left a little too late, I just didn't want to leave my master. Thinking too deep into my thoughts something made me snap out of them, someone made a high pitch scream. It was easily to make out it was a girl. Some people stopped to hear the girl and they all looked in different directions, so was I.

"Zài nà biān!" Someone yelled, it meant _Over there!_ I found the person who shouted it and looked in his direction to see an American man holding a Chinese girl by her red dress. She screamed in fear as he raised her high.

"Stop you monsters! Chinese peos should be wiped off the earth!" The American man spoke, he then continued, "You are all cannibals! Eating any kind of animal you see, even dogs like you!"

The whole crowd began to whisper. The girl cried silently. I'm not going to lie, we Chinese do eat anything, but only on occasions. No one seemed to be helping the girl so I made my to the front of the crowd.

"Put her down."

The man looked at me and raised a brow. "Oh, I didn't know China had a hero...or should I say heroine."

"I won't repeat myself." I said slightly annoyed, my ship leaves in any minute from now.

"What you going to do? You're just a weak lady, all of you are!" His eyes left my body and faced the crowd again.

I growled slightly and raised my hands, not to high or else my sleeve would fall down and show my green skin. I made a fist and the man began to rise. He screamed out and dropped the girl.

"What is this witchery?!" The American man cried out. The whole crowd was filled with gasps.

I lowered my hand hard to the ground and the man smashed his back on a table.

"Leave this place...I won't warn you again." I said. As soon as I finished, the man quickly got up and ran away. Once I faced the crowd, they all cheered and started calling me heroic names. I smiled too and looked at the sun, it was getting late! Just then I heard a loud horn, it was the ship's, it was departing!

I ignored the cheers and took off. Thankfully, the crowd was nice and they created a path as I ran faster than my own speed. I almost tripped but gained balance just in time. I made it to the docks and saw the ship turning around to face the vast open sea.

I ran to the very edge and made a huge leap. In Ninjistu, jumping is a very hard task, you have to know where exactly you're going to jump and where you want to land. For me I'm trying to land on the back of the ship. I braced for impact and as soon as I landed in my feet I ducked to roll over on my shell. It was a cargo ship anyways.

I panted from all the running and took a seat leaning my back on a container at the back of the ship. It made another sound as it took off full speed. I looked back on China as the sun set. Just then, fireworks blasted up into the sky and showed bright colors. Chinese fireworks were very creative and well made, they never cease to amaze me.

I'm going to miss this place, thankfully I won't be gone for long. I sighed and closed my eyes and took in everything: fireworks sounds, the ship's sound and the water or raced against. Nothing but peace as always.


End file.
